The Mustelid Man
A large, extremely hairy, mountain man, contract and serial killer. History Drawing on early eugenics theories Krypteia takes an interest in genetic engineering. Believing mustelids to embody a pure form of masculine drive they begin experimenting on a human that would embody those traits. Experimenting with orphans from a Krypteia owned facility they identify a subject, Nilson Tenent, based on sociopathy, sadism, predatory, instinct, endurance, size, speed, and strength. Nilson is given a treatment of sea otter and wolverine gonadal steroids, various stimulants, muscle builders, and subjected to grueling physical exercise, military, and martial arts training. Raised as an animal by Krypteia handlers and trained to kill, his sadism is nurtured until he develops serial killer traits.. He is generally sent into an area alone to destabilize communities and assassinate leaders, usually making his home outdoors near water. Once established he begins to kidnap, rape, and murder weaker members of the target populace, identifying stronger active members who step forward to investigate the threat, and subsequently eliminating them. Deployed extensively during the “Indian Wars” he was routinely found in remote caves with scores of mutilated children, women, and men alongside his neatly arranged droppings, similar to otter spraint. Reacting to the tendency of Krypteia assassination targets to flee to remote areas, Nilson is often sent into the arctic to track and kill targets over long periods of time owing to his ability to survive extreme temperatures. Powers and Abilities Powers He is covered in a dense layer of hair, similar to fur which keeps him insulated and combined with his enhanced physiology allows him to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of sleeping in sub-zero temperatures His advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human and his strength is greater than that of a champion strongman. A steel hard, and unusually supple spine and skeleton grants him amazing flexibility for a man his size and weight, and his reflexes and fighting speed are equally uncanny. Hypersensitive nerves in his fingers allow him to identify fingerprints and other fine human clues when tracking targets He can recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose can detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent His constitution is extremely resistant to harm and allows him virtual immunity to poisons, most drugs, toxins, and diseases, and limited immunity to the fatigue poisons generated by his own body Unusually large mouth, teeth, and strong jaws capable of crushing and chewing bone, bark, and anything he may need to survive in the wild. He possesses a digestive system capable of handling raw meat and tough materials that would hospitalize a normal human. To keep up with his higher metabolic rate he must eat twice the intake of a normal man and has been known to engage in cannibalism of peripheral victims to achieve this. His lung capacity is three times greater than that of an olympic level diver, Abilities Category:330 Universe Category:Drapetomaniac Category:19th century Category:Villains